Digital Antithesis
by Boyzilla
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami finds herself in a new location, without recollection of what her wish was in the Moon Cell Core. She is wrapped up in the Wizarding World's troubles, with its magical dangers conflicting with her own digital nature. She, unknowingly, represents the concept many wizards fear in this world. Thankfully, a familiar boy wishing to be a hero of justice is here with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Six months of trying to avoid writing a Harry Potter crossover for the Digital Human Series and it only further develops the idea. Well, consider this a non-canon entry. Why do I say 'non-canon'? Because this is not going to be tied to Digital/Culmination and is also going to alter my self-established rules a bit. Also, we have an extra character as you'd surely noticed with the description!

This story will follow Hakuno Kishinami as the main protagonist and Shirou Emiya (Fate Route) as a side protagonist. Spoiler Warning for Fate/Extra, Fate/Stay Night, and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (and all further in the series.)

_The counterpart, the opposite, the rival. She is all these to this world of magic, yet also represents them at their best. Now, this Digital Human, unheeded by prophecy, shall change it all._

* * *

_Digital/Antithesis_

Chapter 1: Memory

_A wide city-scape stood before her covered in flames. Skyscrapers crumbling and tilting as the fires ate away at their foundations, ash and smoke covered the urban landscape, coating the creations of mankind with a dark gray. This buildings below these deteriorating structures had been reduced to rubble, whether eaten away by the colors of red and orange, or subjected to the initial cause which started this madness._

_This insanity which ate away at roads and homes._

_All the people that cried and wept swept up by the fire._

_Old and young, healthy and ill, strong and weak, engulfed._

_The streets were not spared, the earth barren and blackened._

_For what cause for this was greater than man's desire for war?_

_To render their enemies to husks, to spark a conflict._

_She could hear those sounds, the ignition of gunpowder, the crackling of explosions, the thundering of vehicles, the insults to another's humanity._

_What divine force could hope to match the ingenuity and passion that drove mankind to commit atrocities?_

_They had created hell beyond hell._

_A purgatory for all,_

_None survive, but one._

_She was borne through perdition._

_To never forget this event, to have it burn deep in her memory, even when nothing else would remain this would._

_This would mark her last moments._

_It would be her death._

_Yet, this was how she was born._

_Eventually, the rain would come, the screams would stop, the fires smothered and smoke dispersed. All that would remain would be a devastated landscape, a collection of rubble that marked a once prosperous city._

_But the question would remain._

_Why?_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami's brown eyes opened wide, staring up at a cerulean sky dotted with white puffy clouds. The fifteen-year-old female teenager sat upright, long brown hair wavering in the gentle, yet chilly breeze as her fair skin glistened in the sunlight.

Her eyes trailed over her body, checking her condition firstmost, a light brown uniform covered her entire body, long-sleeved and a ribbon at the neck, it was a decent overcoat uniform over a black wool shirt hidden underneath. The uniform went down to her waist, ending with a skirt that fell halfway to her kneecaps, a pair of black pantyhose went up to meet it, while basic uniformed shoes protected her feet.

As her fingers padded her body for any signs of injury, Hakuno Kishinami noted an odd ring-like object attached to a finger. She pushed it aside for later and examined her surroundings.

It was a type of woodland, not a forest but a region of trees with rolling green hills. She didn't recognize the environment, it certainly wasn't Japan, it certainly wasn't the Moon Cell.

The Moon Cell… She had been inside that reality-warping supercomputer's very core. Hakuno Kishinami had been the victor of a cruel tournament, a kill-or-be-killed deathmatch against one-hundred and twenty-seven individuals besides herself.

It was known as the Holy Grail War, a battle for control of the Moon Cell to granting any wish they desired…

_And she had killed all but two for her selfish wish to simply survive._

Hakuno pushed the thought away, brushing her hair with her fingers of any grass that had caught up in it. Whatever the case, she was in a new location, by means she couldn't remember, as surely the Moon Cell's Core hadn't deleted her as expected.

A digital copy like her, an impossible fluke in an otherwise flawless system, gained self-awareness purely by accident. She should have been erased while inside the core as corrupted data, yet that apparently was not the case.

She stopped her action and moved to look around once again. There was no single clue where to begin, it felt like she had been dumped in a location.

The girl's eyes settled on the grayed-out mark on her left hand, the Command Seals were entirely dormant, which meant she was truly alone.

Well, she'd best pick a direction and start exploring.

If anything, she was used to exploring unknown places.

So she walked…

And walked...

Not an hour later…

There was a house sitting right in the middle of seemingly nowhere.

It wasn't very large, only a story high. A single floored building from its exterior outlook, the chimney rose from inside this western-style house, even if it had an older appearance the design was identifiable.

Hakuno Kishinami approached the dwelling, before suddenly jumping at the audible sound of a barking dog. She turned and faced a medium-sized snow wite canine, a samoyed.

The dog rushed to her, barking constantly with ecstatic emotion, she took a step back in mild alarm, but there was no fear.

A small animal like this was nothing compared to the deadly intent of a Heroic Spirit.

She kneeled down and the samoyed stopped its wild barking and became more passive, then decidedly approached her while sniffing. Her hand brushed against the animal's head before stroking its ears, enjoying the sensation of feeling the dog's fuzzy fur and warm body.

"Good dog," She praised it.

The brown-garbed girl stood back up and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Again, she knocked, however, it appeared the resident was empty despite the dog's presence, which the canine sat next to her looking up expectedly.

"Hello?" She opened the door, it was unlocked.

Hakuno Kishinami walked inside cautiously, it was well-lit by the sunlight through the windows, most of what was here was clearly derived from the English design of its living room, kitchen, and bedchamber. She recognized this from the interactions with other particular Masters in the Moon Holy Grail War. However, there was an oddity, the dishes in the kitchen area were cleaning themselves while floating in the air!

She didn't see any signs of advanced technology, which implied this was some type of magecraft.

That was an impossibility outside of the Moon Cell.

The world's mana had dried up, magecraft had degraded and faded away to but only the remaining remnants that designated a Spirit Hacker. These individuals conducted digital magecraft through a technological medium by use of their magic circuits, and a connection to the Moon Cell's outer layers.

It was no longer possible to manifest mysteries in the outside world of Earth.

Yet proof was right before her eyes.

Did that also mean she could use Code Casts? The digital magecraft that Spirit Hackers used as a replacement?

_**Bang!**_

Hakuno ducked for cover behind a kitchen wall from the sound of the loud noise similar to a mild explosion. The living room had been covered in dust, her sensitivity to magical energy from constant battles had just caused her to tense up. That had been _a lot_ of energy, but it disappeared rapidly so that whatever cause had faded away.

"Ow, that's going to leave a bruise," A young man's voice echoed from the living room.

Her eyes narrowed as the dust cleared, revealing a disheveled area with furniture scattered and toppled. On top of the couch, sat a boy looking older than herself, his skin was tanned fair. He had red hair and wore a blue and white short-sleeved shirt while wearing a pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

"Woof, woof!" The samoyed barked fearlessly at the newly arrived boy.

Hakuno stepped out from behind the wall, her body ready to move if a conflict occurred. Though, she doubted it would come to that.

"Um…" Hakuno said, unable to word exactly whatever she wanted to say.

The young man turned his attention to her, he quickly stood up but didn't make any move towards her. He glanced around a bit, before putting up his arms in an apologetic manner. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into your home like this. Please forgive my sudden arrival." He did a half-bow, a clear Japanese trait.

She now recognized his Asian features, then again, he had also spoken in Japanese. He likely unconsciously assumed her to be as well, given her appearance and attire.

"It's not my home, I also just arrived," She explained, though it had been outside. "Maybe in the same way, I don't know."

He looked mildly shocked, "So you don't know where you're at?"

She shook her head, "No. But there's magecraft here."

"You're a magus?" He asked; the girl noted his posture took a more rigid stance.

She didn't fault him for the reaction, plenty of Spirit Hackers, the magi who could access the outer layers of the Moon Cell, had intentionally desired to kill others for their own reasons. She was one of those who didn't want to kill others unless forced by external factors.

"Not really," Hakuno replied. She decided to put forward a friendly introduction, "I'm Kishinami Hakuno, nice to meet you."

"I'm Emiya, Emiya Shirou. Pleased to meet you too."

_She stood behind him, guarded by her Servant's world of blades against the enemy Heroic Spirit. This Nameless hero that cast off his name, but revealed it to her after their weeks together in this cruel tournament._

"Archer?" Hakuno said.

Shirou blinked in confusion, "No…?"

"You aren't the Servant?"

He seemed very similar to Archer, sure his appearance was different, but there was just something that seemed familiar about him.

"You know about Servants?" He questioned curiously.

"I was… In a Holy Grail War," The girl answered.

Shirou visibly tensed more than before, his arms dropped their casual motions and looked like he was to grab something invisible. Hakuno knew that there was magecraft that could give him a weapon, but she didn't desire to fight the boy.

"I stopped it from ever occurring again," Hakuno added to her previous answer.

He relaxed a bit, understanding in his expression, "I had done the same. If we both ended the ritual, yet weren't part of the same war… Different worlds?"

A parallel world.

It wasn't surprising, she had known about them, even faced against a Servant from a peculiar one. Her mind was a mess of vague memories, the time in the Moon Cell Core had scrambled what she did in the Holy Grail War with other timeline variations. She couldn't even recall which specific Servant she had by her side the entire time, only different ones.

"I've dealt with a Servant from a different one," She replied. "So yes."

With that tense meeting out of the way, they can progress further in solving the current situation.

She needed to be more direct, information gathering was critical in this unknown situation. Rin Tohsaka had taught her this and it had saved her life every time.

Shirou Emiya seemed to be at a complete loss of what to do, he wasn't the calculating, cynical individual that made her Archer Servant in one of the memories. But, Hakuno Kishinami knew her Servant, even if she couldn't recall the specifics clearly, she was keenly aware that in the timeline he had taught and supported her.

If this Shirou Emiya was her Servant's past in another timeline then he should be trustworthy just like him.

Rin would yell at her for this, but Hakuno wasn't so skeptical of people.

"Let's gather information first then," Hakuno spoke up with renewed confidence. "I'm also from a different world, I was the lone victor in the Holy Grail War, I should have been deleted at the end but instead I woke up nearby."

He arched a brow at her for a moment.

"Deleted?" Shirou remarked. "So… The Holy Grail War for you was also a hellish mess? I'm glad you survived though."

"Thanks… My Servant kept me alive," she admitted. "I only wanted to survive and stop it."

He raised a hand, "You don't need to excuse yourself, I can tell you're a good person," He said. "I know what it's like to go through one."

She nodded, now that they had an equal footing in understanding, it should be easier to get along.

"What about you?" Hakuno asked, walking closer and relaxing a bit more from her previously tenseness. The samoyed had already stopped its barking and instead sat next to her, panting with a wagging tail.

Shirou looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then answered, "Not the same for me, my war ended months ago…" He had a fond expression before he knocked himself out of it. "A Dead Apostle sent me here, but it's hard to recall the details exactly why… I'm supposed to help somebody and I agreed because of that."

"I don't know what a Dead Apostle is," Hakuno stated. "But you decided to come here to help somebody?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with wanting to help a person," Shirou said.

"I know," She agreed, much to his minor surprise. "It isn't wrong to save somebody."

"Yes! Exactly!" He seemed quite ecstatic.

She blinked at the sudden exclamation, "So who is it?" Hakuno Kishinami asked.

"I… Don't know…" Shirou frowned as if racking his brain for an answer. "The trip here wasn't pleasant. All I remember is that they're apparently some Inheritor and that they had some wish."

"We both had memory loss of the last moments before the transfer," Hakuno deduced.

Well, she didn't exactly have memory loss, rather it was mixed up with different variations.

Oh, wait, that's right, she couldn't recall what exactly happened in the Moon Cell Core after alerting her friend of her Earth counterpart's condition.

They were back to mostly square one.

"Let's check around, maybe we'll get some clue," He suggested.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami and Shirou Emiya, after fixing up the living room a bit, scouted out the rest of the building for information and possible answers to burning questions. In a stroke of luck, the brown-haired girl had discovered a journal near a fireplace with an odd jar filled with strange powder. While the young man checked the rest of the house, she delved into the written parchments and read up on a lot of information.

Which was notably written in English, a language that Hakuno thankfully knew.

There was a downside, the knowledge required more context to the terminology used. As it turned out, no terms remotely resembled those used in what little magecraft Hakuno had learned from Rin and Rani. And it also didn't mention anything concerning Spirit Hacking, but instead implied magic in a more fictional, fantastical method… If blurred by a realistic tone that gave it a sense of everyday expectation.

It was a bit difficult to gleam out because of that.

But she pieced together bits.

This home belonged to a 'wizard', who's last entry was four days ago. He had gone to meet up with a client but apparently hadn't returned. His fireplace was connected to a 'Floo Network', which allowed him to transport to a place called Diagon Alley with the use of floo powder, presumably what was inside the jar. He ranted on about how the 'muggle' natural reserve rangers had been coming too close to his 'muggle-repellent wards'. He also purchased a dog to conduct a ritual on his return in order to create a more powerful 'ward'.

Hakuno was displeased on harming such a lovable dog, it seemed happy to be around her.

Moving on, there were other unfamiliar terms that didn't have the context to explain. Such as 'wand', 'Ministry of Magic', a whole list of ingredients for 'Potions', and different words written in what appeared to be Latin.

She placed the journal down and lay her hand against the fireplace.

_Her magic circuits surged with od, inner magical energy, the brief image of a city lit aflame flashed in her mind._

"Code Cast: View Status," Hakuno said.

A few sentences of basic information filled her head, proving the viability and truthfulness of the journal's notes about the Floo Network. It hadn't been much, but she had been able to glean a large-scale interconnected roadway that spread out between multiple locations.

She switched off her magic circuits.

So, this Floo Network worked similarly in function to the transportation method used to travel between the school and the Arena within the Moon Cell. It was quite impressive if requiring the use of external factors.

But she knew how to use do it now.

The door opened as Shirou Emiya came back inside, "Kishinami, the area is surrounded by some type of Bounded Field, but it's different from what I know of them."

"You can call me Hakuno," She said, feeling more comfortable with a casual address.

"Shirou," He agreed.

"Here," Hakuno handed over the journal. "Information."

He took the journal and began flipping through the pages, skimming along with its written context. "I'm not too proficient in English…" His eyes glanced to the fireplace, then to Hakuno. "Did you check…?"

"I used a Code Cast to analyze it," She replied.

"Code Cast?" He said in confusion at the term.

"It's digital magecraft," The girl explained.

"Never thought I'd hear those two words together, I guess your world went very different," He said. "Oh, I also found a bunch of newspapers!" He exclaimed as he walked a bit off then returned with a bundle of papers, which he placed on the now re-aligned table.

Hakuno blinked, "They're… The pictures are moving."

"Yeah, I noticed that too, but it appears we are in the United Kingdom," He noted. "The Ministry of Magic could be similar to the Mage's Association or the Clock Tower."

She didn't know those foundations, but she did recognize what he probably meant to imply, "Or the Altas Institute?"

"Don't know much about them at all," Shirou said. "But, this Ministry seems to behave more like a government."

Hakuno tilted her head a bit as she looked through the confusing jumble of newspapers.

"Huh…" Shirou said suddenly.

She looked up at him, "What is it?"

"N-nothing…" He tore his eyes are from her gaze, then pointed at a particular newspaper. "Mass Murderer, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban prison…" His expression changed into a more serious tone, hands gripping the paper and raising it closer. "Responsible for killing many muggles… Follower of the deceased Dark Lord… Incredibly dangerous."

"Muggle is the mundane, correct?" Hakuno asked to clarify.

"Seems so," Shirou said. "Given what we're inspected so far, magic is hidden from the main population of humanity."

Hakuno nodded, she knew that much, it was the same in her world from what she read up.

She picked up a more recent paper and sat down, the samoyed jumping on the couch beside her and laying down; its head on her lap. Hakuno patted the canine's head as she looked into the paper's content, "Dementors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

What are Dementors? The newspaper didn't detail them. They really needed more information.

Her eyes spotted the year of publication.

1993.

That was six years before the terrorist attack that would lead the global conflict and stagnation. That was six years before the scarring memory which marked Hakuno Kishinami's only remaining recollection.

_A city of flames caused by mankind's desire for war._

If this wasn't potentially a parallel world, then the real Hakuno Kishinami would likely be a child right now somewhere, and it would be some thirty to forty years before the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War.

She shook her head, that wouldn't be the case now. There were other things to be concerned about.

The girl glanced to the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley…" She muttered.

It was some sort of marketplace, given what she learned from the journal.

"Shirou," Hakuno said.

He seemed to not have paid attention to her voice, his focus squarely on the newspaper he continued to read, the boy entirely focused on its content.

"Emiya," Hakuno decided his other name.

That caught his attention, "Sorry, what is it, Hakuno?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

It had been months since the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya's memories still remain vivid of the entire conflict, from his summoning of Saber to her heart-wrenching departure after their defeat of Kirei Kotomine and the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. He resolved to continuously look for her, to endlessly search until he could meet with Saber once again. But, in that time, he would pursue his passion and drive to become a hero of justice.

He had remained in Fuyuki with Illya, Sakura, Taiga while Rin Tohsaka had traveled to pursue magecraft education at the Clock Tower in London. Tohsaka and he would send letters back and forth until Shirou managed to teach her on how to use a cellular phone. Thankfully, not nearly as difficult, as her prior experience in using house phones proved valuable as a reference.

But that wasn't relevant.

Shirou was invited to the Clock Tower by Rin, and seeing as he couldn't progress further staying in Fuyuki, Japan. He, Illya, and Sakura took a plane trip to the United Kingdom.

There he pursued studying his magecraft for a few weeks before he was approached by the Dead Apostle in which he warned adamantly about.

The memories after that point became a bit of a blur, the vampire was interested in making Rin his apprentice… Offered Shirou something… Then said to him about helping an Inheritor in a different place.

"_-So if you help the little Inheritor, it might just bring you a step closer to her."_

Presumably, the usage of True Magic had made recent memory cloudy alongside transportation. He couldn't remember fully why he had wanted to help, but it must have been a good reason.

Arriving as he did, Shirou Emiya hadn't expected to crash like that in front of someone. He was initially wary of Hakuno Kishinami, a magus and also a survivor of a Holy Grail War was a dangerous combination. But, he knew better than anyone that a participant wasn't always a bad person, and Kishinami did not act or appear like a murderer. The revelation that they were from different timelines was surprising, but not entirely unexpected given context.

Did he also send Hakuno Kishinami to help Shirou? Or was perhaps the girl the person he was supposed to help? She seemed unaware of whoever the 'Inheritor' was, but the user of the Second True Magic could have been speaking cryptically.

He will stick around, whatever the case, he couldn't just leave a girl behind when she seemed just as lost as he was.

Fortunately, Hakuno seemed to trust him. Perhaps, in the same way, she viewed him as a good person. She was relaxed and logical, immediately setting aside any tension in favor of working together and gathering information.

Also, the white dog seemed to enjoy her company, it didn't leave her side.

Moving on…

They were in Britain if the newspapers and journal were any indications. So he was in the same country as before, but an alternate timeline. There wasn't enough information they had on hand, just a lot of conjecture from what was provided. But Shirou did know, was that a supposed mad man that had killed innocents had apparently escaped this world's equalivent to a high-grade prison for magi, and had this scared the populace.

Shirou wanted to stop this man before he committed more murder, he wanted too.

But… That would leave Hakuno behind, he couldn't leave her unprotected.

Not to mention, he didn't know exactly what this world's magi could do. He wasn't the same naive individual during the early days of the Holy Grail War, the teachings ingrained in him by Saber and Rin, and the experiences he's gained all taught him to exercise more caution and gather information before charging in.

"You have an idea?" Shirou questioned Hakuno.

"Information spoke of Diagon Alley," She spoke to the point, "We can access the area with Floo Network."

"Floo Network… The transportation method mentioned?" He referred to the journal from before.

Shirou noted Hakuno's face nearly always was in this monotone expression, she spoke, "The only requirement is the powder and name of the target destination."

"No mana or od?" He mentioned.

"I don't know," Hakuno replied honestly. "It wasn't mentioned."

There was mana in the air, it could function as a ritual-based magecraft, though he wasn't knowledgable on the subject. He noted on his arrival that the mana quality in the air was higher, but not so much.

She did mention checking it out with her Code Cast… He didn't want to appear like he doubted her words.

Diagon Alley was supposedly this hidden marketplace for the 'wizards' and 'witches' here, which is likely their term for magi, only gender-specific. But, they would stick out like sore thumbs in their current wardrobe.

"We look too foreign compared to the fashions in one of the newspapers," He said, examining the girl's familiar school uniform that was similar yet different than those in the school back in Fuyuki. "Especially yours, it's much too specific."

Perhaps she had attended her world's version of the school?

She gave herself a quick look down, "This is all I have, Shirou."

"That's clear, and the previous resident was male…" he glanced towards the bedroom. "I doubt he'd have anything that'll fit you."

"A generic robe?" Hakuno suggested.

"It'd hide your garments, good thinking," He complimented and went towards the other room, Hakuno followed briefly behind, and Shirou rummaged through the tall dresser, picking out multiple robes. "I can make simple alterations if need be."

"You're a tailor?" Hakuno inquired curiously, her head tilted at a slight angle in abstract curiosity.

That… That expression was too much. He could barely handle it.

He shook his head, both to deny Hakuno's words and to clear his thoughts of her sudden cuteness. "No, but I can do it with magecraft."

He grabbed one, it was a typical black robe, he glanced to her. Hakuno and his facial features will still garner some attention, perhaps him a bit more due to his hair color, while his companion had more common colors. Still, it will help.

"Can you…" He excused himself. "Can you stand straight?"

"Sure," Hakuno didn't bash an eye at his request.

He brought the robe over and compared its size to the girl's smaller stature, likely due to her age, if he was correct in that she was younger. Indeed, he would need to cut it shorter and reduce its size, it's too large for her body's physique.

"Think you can tie up your hair?" Shirou asked.

"No," She replied immediately. "This style holds memories."

"Fair enough," He wouldn't argue. "Trace on."

_His mental trigger fired, a sound similar a gunshot as his magic circuit flared to life and channeled od._

Hakuno's monotone expression broke for a moment, mild surprise dotted her face, but it faded a bit after.

He ignored it and did the needed alterations to the clothing.

"Thanks, Shirou," Hakuno replied as she took the robe and wore it, her brown uniform hidden underneath the black robe.

"No problem," He replied as he grabbed another for himself. "So… How does this Floo Powder work?"

* * *

_It felt like her body was being prodded by a million sharp ends all at once, the pain shocked against her entire physical being. As if the magical energy that formed this Floo Network had surged and shook, disturbed by her very presence, disrupted in some manner._

_But it lasted all for but a few short seconds as Hakuno Kishinami was flung out-_

-And collapsed forward as green flames ignited and dispersed in short order.

She gasped for air, that had been a bad experience, but far from the worst. Hakuno Kishinami stood back up on her feet, ignoring the odd stares at her abrupt arrival as she patted out soot from the robe adorned over her clothes.

Another flare of emerald flame erupted behind her, Shirou Emiya stepped out apparently unheeded by the travel method.

"What's wrong, you look a bit shaken," Shirou asked in concern.

"Nothing, I didn't watch my step, fell down on arrival," Hakuno lied, not wanting to make a scene. At her excuse, any stares vanished and people continued on.

"You're not hurt, right?" He pressed.

"I'm fine," She replied.

The pain had passed and there were no injuries.

Still, why had she been subjected to that pain while Shirou hadn't?

It was a thought for another time.

"You remember the name to return?" Hakuno said, she knew it, but wanted to make sure he did.

He nodded, "Don't worry, I remember."

They both stepped a bit away from the exit point of the Floo Network and followed the general crowd out of the building and into the outside, where they met the rather stunning sight of Diagon Alley. The bright sun shone on a variety of different colorations and decor that enhanced the visual pleasure, shops covered every side and the centerpiece was a large stone-white building in the center.

Of course, there were tons of people, most wearing robes or other old fashioned garments, but there were some more modern wear, if a bit out of date, not that Hakuno knew too much about the trends.

The newspapers have indicated this as an entire culture of magic users, but Diagon Alley truly showed that fact.

But first, Hakuno needed to focus on gathering information. She needed to know the general knowledge the populace around her knew, the magical and mundane, the key differences as it were.

"Shirou," Hakuno said. "You got that currency we found?"

The red-haired boy revealed his projected wallet, inside was a coin pouch that carried a few of the local currency they managed to find throughout the household. "Yeah."

They knew next to nothing about local currency rates.

"Let's avoid most of the shops, we need to find a source of information," She suggested.

"Like a bookstore?" Shirou said.

"Yeah, oh,"

He had pointed directly at one.

Well, that was easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I'm happy that many of my followers and newcomers are interested in this side story to the Digital Human Series. I've been inspired to create this for a long time, but it didn't hit the peak until I read a Hakuno and Shirou fan manga. Truly it was adorable.

If you're wondering if I will be having romance in this story, the answer is complicated. There will be no romance between Shirou and Hakuno, but there might be pre-established relationships appearing in the future.

P.S. I DO NOT answer Guests without a nickname. Please leave one if you review!

**Demonoid217**: Yes, Servants from previous Digital Human Series titles can be summoned.

**Dxhologram**: The power of head tilts exceeds the gods.

**Student**: Heh, well, I have plans for Shirou and Hakuno that will go against the norm of what occurs in Harry Potter crossovers.

**Furukawa023**: I know right! They're exceeding rare! And Fate Route Shirou to add to that as well!

**Sakaewmatsui**: More Hakuno is great!

**NoNameReviewer**: It provides plenty of character development moments between these two characters. I choose Fate Route Shirou for very specific reasons, and one of those reasons happens to be that he has the greatest potential for development and interaction capability with Hakuno.

**Lilimaro**: I got the idea of adding Fate Route Shirou from that doujin specifically! Although they won't be in a romantic relationship, their relationship regardless will be great to write.

**DescendantYI2**: This crossover is a daunting one for me, Luckily, I can always read up on my Harry Potter books. And the mysteries between Hakuno, Shirou, and what's going on will deepen.

**PieKnight**: Thank you! I choose him because he's underused and also other details that will make his and Hakuno's character relationship add on to each other.

_The counterpart, the opposite, the rival. She is all these to this world of magic, yet also represents them at their best. Now, this Digital Human, unheeded by prophecy, shall change it all._

* * *

_Digital/Antithesis_

Chapter 2: Information

There was an issue that Hakuno Kishinami found when browsing through the book store's collection, and that was the luxury of the Moon Cell's own library did not apply to the real world. While there was plenty of new information to be found, this bookstore looked like an unorganized mess with piles of biased knowledge stacked over potential useful books, it wasn't free and the clerk had more interest in making money than providing aid.

If it wasn't for Hakuno's prior skill at information gathering, honed through the rigors of the Holy Grail War, then she might have purchased novels containing false or heavily biased paragraphs. As it was, Shirou looked at a loss of what to do.

"Shirou," Hakuno was standing next to them as they navigated through a particular column of books. "Try to find some recent history books, I'm going to find spell-related ones."

"Recent history… So, in the past decade or two?" The red-haired young man questioned.

Hakuno nodded, "And non-magical relations if you can."

"Sure, I'll see what I can find," Shirou agreed as he separated from her to find the readable material.

Shirou's appearance had a clear older age than what Hakuno Kishinami looked like. He would be assumed a young man, while she would still be compared to a teenager or a child by some adults. But, this came with its advantages, like being a foreign exchange student.

Not that she was one, or will ever be an attendant student to this 'Hogwarts'.

Hakuno had just left a dangerous school full of perils with a basis on the mystical, she would not join another. No, she'd much rather attend an actual normal school setting. However, that was out of her reach for now, so self-study will suffice.

She had already found a few books, _Magical Theory, Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 _through _7_, and _Defensive Magical Theory_. There was also _Ancient Runes Made Easy_, and plenty of other assorted educational-related material. Too many to purchase with limited currency, there was no indication as to how much each book cost and the information on the financial exchange was non-existent.

So, Hakuno grabbed hold of _Magical Theory_ and went to what she presumed was the shop assistant.

"Excuse me," Hakuno spoke.

The assistant looked to her, a quick examination of her appearance, the assistant's expression remained passive. "How can I help you, miss?"

"Yes, how much is this?" Hakuno raised the book. "I only know Yen."

"Yen…?" The assistant paused. "Yes, make sense. A foreign witch from Asia? We don't get many tourists from there."

"It's for research," Hakuno replied truthfully. "Price?"

"2 galleons," At Hakuno's confusion, the assistant continued. "Knuts are bronze, twenty-nine to a sickle, which is silver, seventeen to a galleon which is gold."

An odd exchange rate, more complicated than Yen or the Moon Cell's currency of PPT. Also, the use of gold coinage?

Well, Saber would have approved of that, the Romans did it similarly.

"Thank you," The magus girl replied.

Shirou had twenty-seven galleons, forty-one sickle, and 9 knits in total. Which means they can purchase thirteen books before reaching the end of their available coinage. Some books will be prioritized over others, thankfully there were a few back at the house.

Hakuno Kishinami grabbed the selected material she believed to be more relevant at the time, then went to look for her companion. It didn't take any time to find Shirou Emiya, he was at the other side of the store, carrying a few select pieces.

He noticed her approach, "Got a few," Shirou said in Japanese, avoiding potential listeners, as well as it being a more familiar language between them.

"Which did you find?" Hakuno questioned in the language as well.

"_Hogwarts: A History, Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts, _and Guide to Diagon Alley," Shirou said, then picked out another. "And also _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Little under half our budget," Hakuno said.

Shirou looked to her, "You figured their currency out?"

She nodded, "I asked." The girl answered.

He blinked at her straightforward method, "Guess that works too."

"We'll get the standard spellbooks later," She said. "Wands?"

"Wands?" Shirou said a bit puzzled at the girl's sudden use of the word.

"Want to analyze them, seems important," Hakuno replied. "Our combined magecraft might give us an idea of how local magic works."

"Right," Shirou agreed.

She gazed at him for a moment, Shirou shifted a bit under it, "Are you alright?" Hakuno decided to ask.

"Huh?" He replied confused. "Do I look troubled?"

"No," She said. "But… You're just different, unfocused."

"I am focused, my thoughts have just been elsewhere," Shirou said. "Just not use not being guided. My friend has always provided me with information and a goal, her personality was very demanding but in a good way."

"But I'm not like her at all," Hakuno understood where Shirou was coming from. Whoever his friend was, likely had a similar driven attitude like her own friend, Rin Tohsaka, had been. She had helped Kishinami much during the Holy Grail War, Rani as well, but the rebellious Rin Tohsaka had provided a number of pushes that allowed Hakuno to get on her own feet.

He briefly laughed, improving the mood, "No, you're really not," Shirou said. "So, a wand? There was this store across the street I spotted earlier."

"Let's check it out then," Hakuno slightly smiled.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami entered the storefront that was Ollivanders, and immediately internally remarked on the disheveled state the interior was. How would any customer manage to browse through this giant collection? It was a complete mess, even the entrance area seemed a bit unkempt, this must break so many legal laws even if Hakuno didn't know them.

She examined the entire store, immediately noticing an elderly figure in the back, who would have been hidden if not for the girl's keen awareness. Shirou Emiya stood behind her, glancing around with curiosity, but lacking in the same skill that she exhibited. Hakuno Kishinami wasn't surprised, his Holy Grail War was most likely different from her own, and both Rani and Rin were astonished at Hakuno's skill at pinpointing details.

The Digital Human, Hakuno Kishinami, stepped forward and rang a small bell on the desk.

A sliding noise of wheels against something wooden echoed as an elderly gentleman fully appeared in their view mounted atop a ladder. He dismounted and brushed his apparel briefly with a hand, letting dust fall, and approached the desk while his eyes examined both her and Shirou with a hidden glint.

She felt wary, such technique resembled other Masters when checking their opponents.

"You are two new faces," The elderly man spoke. "I'm Ollivander, new to the wizardry world? Muggleborn?"

That was a term that she hadn't heard before.

Shirou answered for her, "No, but my friend and I were raised that way," He said. "She came to see your collection."

Did he know what the word meant? Shirou must have read something that explained the term while browsing for material about this world's history?

Ollivander smiled, "Then you've come to the right place. A countless wizard and witch I have created and sold to them their wand, every one which I can recall vividly. A little late to the school year, perhaps, but it has occurred many times before." He said as he brought out a small box from one of the shelves, then opened it, presenting it to Hakuno Kishinami.

She looked to him, then took the object, examining the walnut-carved wand with a keen eye. It didn't appear to be similar to Formal Wear or Mystic Codes, there wasn't the mystical quality to it that she could detect with interaction.

"Give it a wave," Ollivander spoke.

Hakuno arched an eye, then gently waved it in the air.

Nothing happened.

"Not that one," The old man spoke and let the box sit on the desk, then proceeded to head to the back.

The magus presumed that she was to place it back into its container, but she had another idea.

_A flickering memory of a city engulfed by flame, magic circuits within her igniting and channeling od._

She whispered under her breath, "Code Cast: View Status."

Basic information filtered in her thoughts, the wand's wood type, its creator, the magical core-

"-Ow!" Hakuno dropped the wand on the desk as a shock of pain ran up her hand similar to touching a metal surface.

"You alright, Hakuno?" Shirou said with a bit of concern.

"I'm fine," She replied, flexing her hand, the pain had been brief. "Mild shock," The girl explained.

Hakuno let her magic circuits return to a relaxed state as she looked at the wand, wondering why did that happen?

Ollivander returned with another wand case, "A rare wand I managed to create," He pulled out the object carved in cherry wood.

She picked it up, then said immediately, "I need this one."

"Oh? A connection at the touch?" Ollivander questioned.

No, that wasn't it. Hakuno Kishinami felt nothing from the wand-like those before it, in fact, she doubted any of these hand-held items would work for her. If she did a practice swing, nothing could occur.

"Yes," She said, it would still prove useful in examination and disguise, even if it would be worthless for magecraft.

"That wand combined wood from a cherry tree, nine inches long, with a core of dragon heartstring. An unusual combination of eastern exterior and western power," Ollivander explained. "You are to be very careful, it takes much self-control and strength of mind to wield this combination."

"Thank you," Hakuno said gratefully, unconcerned for his words; she turned to her companion. "Shirou, money."

"Here you go," Shirou paid the elderly man.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami collapsed on the couch face first, her body slumped on its pillows. She turned her head to the side, facing a tea table. They had returned about half an hour ago through the Floo Network, though the magus girl had once again experienced a very unpleasant sensation upon traveling in it.

She sighed, exhausted, as they also had to clean up the household from Shirou's abrupt entrance. Unfortunately, the place was a messy shed, so they spend hours getting the place up to a satisfactory level. Hakuno, admittedly, wasn't much help past a certain point, her inexperience in housekeeping was non-existent so she had to learn from Shirou as they went.

The samoyed jumped on top the couch, forcing Hakuno to turn over to prevent the dog from laying on her back, and instead lay alongside her with its snout directed at her face.

Hakuno smiled and stroked the white fur dog's head, brushing against the ears.

Suddenly, the girl heard a loud racket from the kitchen. She sat up, but continued to pet the samoyed, "Shirou?"

He called from the kitchen, "Sorry! Just placed a heavy pot on a stove!"

A… Pot?

"... Huh?" Hakuno blinked, but choose to ignore it. She grabbed one of the books they purchased earlier and began to read through _Modern Magical History_ at a relaxed pace, occasionally referring to the glossary available at its end so as to understand different terminology.

Her eyes narrowed.

It was illogical, nonsensical, and a complete pile of lacking information.

Only a few chapters in, Hakuno Kishinami noticed a heavy bias, praise for the Ministry of Magic, which was Britain's Magical Government, while also stating contradicting points. Sure, they seemed to be mostly indirect, but Hakuno recognized the lapse of information between certain segments. It was especially apparent during the Wizarding War against the Dark Lord 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', who's name was absent from even the glossary.

Propaganda, it was something she only knew from her interactions with Leo Harway and Rin Tohsaka. Information meant to sway the public's knowledge on certain topics to better fit a certain mental state in the general populace.

This book has been edited by another individual before it was published, even by multiple people.

Luckily, finding the real truth wasn't her main goal.

Hakuno needed insight as to what the 'normal witch' would already know. This book helped clarify terms, inform her about certain cultural aspects, and teach her about recent history from an average citizen's point of view.

There was some familiar knowledge, like the Statute of Secrecy, which was basically international law to hide magic from the general population. This was similar to what magi did on Earth in her own world. But how this was enforced was unknown, only that it was threatened to be breached during the Wizarding War by Death Eaters, a group that served the recent Dark Lord.

To know that there were some of these Death Eaters still in the public unnerved her, but she didn't have the right to judge them. According to the book, they were under control of an 'Unforgivable Curse'.

The magus girl theorized it likely was similar to forced possession or mind control, as this curse wasn't detailed in the book. Possibly in one if the spellbooks, but she's read those later.

Furthermore, there were pages detailing certain individuals deemed important figures for the last few decades. A few names that had also popped up in the newspaper that she and Shirou found much earlier.

She noted them for future research, though the ink and quill here was troublesome to use.

But; London and many other cities existed here, they can shop for some pens when they visited the non-magical places.

Hakuno closed the book.

A thought had formed in her mind.

Was it really necessary? Did she need to learn so much about this 'Wizarding World'? Now that a few hours of past since arriving, Hakuno Kishinami had time to think through it all.

No pressure existed to drive her to interact with the magical side of the world. She could safely spend a normal, non-threatened life in the non-magical community. There didn't need to be a tense gathering of information.

She could just avoid it altogether-

-An aroma of delicious smells dragged Hakuno Kishinami out of her thoughts.

The Digital Human even noticed the samoyed had left her lap and was currently heading into the kitchen. She had been reading for a while and so deep in thought that apparently Shirou must have cooked something.

Wait, Shirou Emiya cooked something?

_Archer cooked something._

Her stomach growled in eager anticipation, it had nearly been an entire day since she last ate, and that had been in the Moon Cell.

As if on cue, the red-haired boy appeared from the kitchen carrying a sizable, heavy pot. The samoyed followed behind him happily but thankfully did walk in front of him. There was a cloth on the table he placed the pot on top, then proceeded to quickly wall back and bring forth silverware and wide bowls, the samoyed dog rested on the floor lazily next to the magus girl.

Hakuno looked hungrily at the pot, the smell hung in the air despite its lid still on. "What did you make?" She asked.

"Well I had to check all the ingredients that were here first," Shirou began as prepared the table. "Since it's a bit cold and humid, and considering what was here, I thought a hotpot would be nice."

"You aren't concerned if the wizard comes back?" Hakuno referred to the wizard who actually owned this house.

"I don't think he will," Shirou replied. "Besides, aren't you hungry?"

"... Yes, I am…" Hakuno answered truthfully.

Shirou pulled off the lid, revealing its contents, "Lancashire Hotpot," He said.

"Smells nice," Hakuno Kishinami said.

He made her a bowl and passed it over, she got off the couch and sat down to the tea-table. Hakuno accepted the bowl, its contents steaming from the heat, and she dug in with the silverware, careful to blow on it before eating.

She moaned as her taste buds experienced bliss.

Shirou Emiya had already eaten a bite, "The flavor could have been enhanced if prepared a day ahead, but… Felt like you needed something hot yet simple sooner than later."

"This is delicious," Hakuno smiled brightly. "Thanks."

He blinked at her with a stunned expression, before looking away briefly, his hand on his mouth while face had a slight red tint to it.

Hakuno continued to eat instead, enjoying the meal with every bite. She didn't recognize the flavors per say, most of the meals inside the Moon Cell had been rather bland despite differences in flavor. The Moon Cell's administration program, SERAPH, didn't bother with the culinary aspects of its school recreation outside of the bare minimum to maintain an illusion of its setting in a Japanese Academy. As such, decent meals were hard to come by, Masters sometimes fought in the cafeteria for meals with flavor and texture, unless they could themselves find ways to cook.

Or, have a Servant that could cook, though the Moon Cell didn't always seem to sell the ingredients in the Commissionary.

So having a meal like this was a fantastic experience for Hakuno Kishinami.

"Feeling better?" Shirou asked before taking another bite.

Hakuno nodded, swallowed her food, then answered, "Needed this, how did you know?"

"Well you looked lost and really tense; thought you could relax a bit," Shirou answered. "You had just finished a Grail War, so it made sense."

"Were you the same, Shirou?" She asked.

"For a while, I didn't know what to do after that," He replied. "The Grail War… It was intense, but there were a few periods within it that were rather peaceful too. Cooking for Saber was one of those moments."

"A Saber?" She said. "Your Servant was very loyal to you then."

_She also had a Saber… No, an Archer? Or perhaps a Caster?_

_Her memories were a vague blurry mess when it came to certain details, a side-effect of delving into the Moon Cell Core._

"Like you wouldn't believe," Shirou reminiscent about it. "Though, she did scold me for my actions at times."

"My Servant did the same," Hakuno said, enjoying the conversation with the meal. "I rescued an enemy Master, using my Command Spells. My Servant wasn't too happy, but helped anyway."

"Used one to stop Saber from using her Noble Phantasm on Berserker," Shirou began. "But in my defense, the use of it would have killed her as well at the time," He finished.

"Berserkers are terrifying, aren't they?" Hakuno comments.

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah, they are."

Hakuno Kishinami and Shirou Emiya continued to have a light conversation while enjoying a good meal, even providing a bit to the samoyed with them. A break from the mysterious and tense situation that was their presence in this strange parallel world, to rest, recover, and read up on the books until the next morning light before discussing the plans on what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: By the Moon Cell, the feedback to this story is enormous. I mean, I wrote this because I always wanted to try my hand at writing this concept. But I didn't expect so many people would like it too! Thanks everyone!

**_Important Author Note_** **P.S**: I want to get this out of the way. In the Digital Human Series, I never have characters from another world be capable of using the abilities or powers of the world they are transported in. In the context of this story, that means neither Hakuno or Shirou will be able to do any Harry Potter spells, and vice versa for the Harry Potter world's characters.

**demonoid217:** That's a good point. And Arcuied did fight with Hakuno in one of the possible timelines.

**Lost Stardust1**: Oh don't worry! The Digital Human Series just loves changing canon! Hakuno just flips everything on its head!

**Snickering Fox**: Right!? It's a great little manga! And yes, Hakuno might invoke Heroic Spirits related to the location is in, it is a possibility.

**NoNameReviewer**: No, Shirou did not purchase a wand.

**PieKnight**: Thanks for the compliments! It makes me happy to hear that you're enjoying the Digital Human Series. The series does involve elements of Extella, and has summoned Servants from it in Digital Lunar Hearth (Altera and Artoria).

**Pheonixblade17**: Thanks! I do try to make it enjoyable if people don't understand one of the two sources.

**DescendantY12**: Thanks, I choose Fate Shirou for some of the reasons as you mentioned. I believe he has the best potential for character development and interactions with Hakuno. And yes the manga is called: Emiya Shirou is curious about Hakuno Kishinami.

_The counterpart, the opposite, the rival. She is all these to this world of magic, yet also represents them at their best. Now, this Digital Human, unheeded by prophecy, shall change it all._

* * *

_Digital/Antithesis_

Chapter 3: Limited Knowledge

It was the morning of the next day, Hakuno Kishinami had a pleasant breakfast provided by Shirou. It was a rather unique meal, the local British cuisine instead of the rather bland, repetitive meal provided day after day in the Moon Cell's recreated cafeteria. Hakuno appreciated trying a new dish of eggs, sausage, and other delicacies.

But, that was just a nice morning meal, the Digital Human now had to bring herself into focus.

While it was true that there wasn't any pressure, knowing what constitutes as magic in this world would help in dealing with potential future risks. Hakuno Kishinami did not want to interact with the wizarding community, she would rather avoid it altogether, but it became apparent that they were more interconnected with the non-magical populace than initially assumed.

She didn't have any experience in trying to hide her digital magecraft, after all, there was no need or reason to try inside the Moon Cell. But, Rin Tohsaka had informed her that magic was hidden from the populace back on Earth, and as she read before a similar case was in this world as well.

So, with that in mind, Hakuno believed that she would at some point interact with magicals. She needed to be prepared for that to happen if things turned for the worse.

First measure, understanding their primary tool.

Wands.

After skimming through_ Magical Theory_, it became apparent that magic without this tool, widely known as wandless magic, was a rarity that only the most trained and dedicated individuals could pull off, and even then only for a limited repertoire of spells they took the time to learn to cast wandlessly. This contrasted her and Shirou's magecraft, which was done without a wand.

But, she compared it to Formal Wear; there were Code Casts that she would not be able to use without the necessary Formal Wear to provide her the pre-set formula. At the moment, Hakuno could only do two Code Casts without the need for special equipment.

In that, the restrictions were similar enough.

So, wands might act as Formal Wear or Mystic Code.

Hakuno lifted up the cherry wood wand that she had purchased for experimental purposes. It had no reaction to her, and any attempts at basic spells listed in one of the books had been for naught.

Hakuno Kishinami could not, and would never be able to use this world's wizardry. Her magic circuits did not seem to be able to supply the od for the tool, or the magical energy used by this world had a different fundamental to it.

Shirou Emiya is likely to be the same, unable to use wands.

"Alright…" Hakuno spoke to herself as she stared at the wand gripped in her left hand.

It had stung last attempt, but as was the case, pain was a familiar friend.

_A flash of a city aflame, her magic circuits switching on to channel od._

"Code Cast: View Status," She said.

The previous attempt at examining the wand at to be cut short, but now that she had privacy, Hakuno could focus her attention.

Her head started hurting immediately, like a pounding headache, a weaker sensation she had already felt back in the Moon Cell. It happened when she was straining her brain, but back then it was because of the security and advanced nature of the Moon Cell, so why would examining a simple wand cause the same?

The information filtered into her mind.

It was basic… Cherry wood exterior, dragon heartstring core, it's length and girth… The limitations of this particular Code Cast couldn't pinpoint specifics.

A shock traveled up her hand for a second, but she pressed forward.

Then… Nothing.

Hakuno Kishinami stopped her Code Cast, something had changed, the wand had exhibited some magical energy beforehand but now it had been displaced and disrupted.

She narrowed her eyes.

Something was not quite right, but a curiosity came into her mind.

The magus girl placed down the wand and picked up _Magical Theory_ once again, pinpointing its table of contents and flipping through to the page that discussed magical energy. Hakuno took her time reading through the information, before spotting a few peculiarities that went against reason.

Hakuno closed the book.

It didn't make logical sense.

What she had read in the book had stated along the lines that magical energy directly opposed electrical energy, that "muggle" technology could not function in the proximity of concentrated magical areas or interact with magical objects and spells.

But by that logic, wizards and wizards should be dead by self-destruction. As electrical signals travel through the body to tell it what to do, and even if magical energy replaced that functionality, the people labeled as 'squibs' and 'muggles' still did not feel ill effects in labeled highly magical areas.

Not to mention, electricity was a natural phenomenon that had existed well before humanity's technological era. And since there were no examples in the book on magical energy conflicting with thunderstorms and other sources...

In short, it wasn't the truth.

One could argue that perhaps 'magic' interfered with artificial electricity.

But 'artificial electricity' didn't exist, all manners of generating electricity were byproducts of the natural world's own methods just being accomplished by man-made ways. Which meant that it wasn't electricity that was being affected by this world's magical energy, but rather technology.

That implied that magical energy went against the _concept_ of technology.

However, what defined the concept of technology?

Obviously there were a few examples, namely man-made devices that used electricity, but Hakuno Kishinami now considered herself to be included. She had experienced pain when directly interacting with the Floo Network and a wand. She was alright, but unlike mundane devices, Hakuno Kishinami was a Digital Human.

An NPC artificial intelligence created by the Moon Cell made in the exact image and limitations of a human that gained self-awareness. More accurately, a human being that was also artificial intelligence, rather than an artificial intelligence that acted like a human.

With that definition, Hakuno Kishinami could be considered the pinnacle of technology. But it wasn't man-made, because she was created by the Moon Cell, an extraterrestrial supercomputer.

Which removed the fact that the 'concept of technology' included the concept of that technology being exclusively man-made.

Hakuno sighed and placed the book aside.

"What's wrong?" Shirou's voice called as he entered from outside, the Samoyed dog followed behind him with a content expressive body motion.

"Remember what happened after the Floo Network?" Hakuno said.

"Yeah, I assumed you kept something to yourself then?" He inquired.

She nodded, "Looked into it," Hakuno began. "Nothing so far explains why. I got a theory, but that's it."

Shirou Emiya sat across from her, "Did it hurt?"

"Yes," Hakuno answered truthfully. "But the explanation doesn't have a logical answer."

He frowned, "Can you explain it to me?"

She shifted uncomfortably at that. Hakuno Kishinami trusted her Servant, Archer, with her life. But Shirou wasn't that Heroic Spirit and would likely not be that same individual, his appearance was also had such a younger and different look that it placed him as another person altogether in her mind.

_Or at least, Archer was one of her Servants… The memories were bundled and foggy, mixed together with the memories of a Saber and a Caster Servant, each being her only Servant._

The girl pushed it aside as a side-effect of delving into the Moon Cell Core. Even if it was for the sake of ending the Holy Grail War, heading into the core of a reality-warping observational device, capable of viewing and recording different timelines, was never a bright idea.

Hopefully, it will wear off with time.

Still, the hesitation remained, should she tell Shirou about her origins?

Hakuno remained silent, but the answer had been thought of already.

No, she would not.

True, he was a Shirou Emiya, and the past day had provided her with an easiness to his presence, but he wasn't someone she knew. Trusting somebody so carefreely at nearly cost her in the Holy Grail War, death had come close a few times because of that. Though, it was also a hypocritical statement, her naive self at the war's beginning also presented the allies that would aid her in surviving that cruel tournament.

"Not now," Hakuno said. "Still gathering information."

It wasn't a lie, there might be more knowledge of this matter that wasn't explained in the books they had purchased. After all, information gathering wasn't as simple as just picking up a book.

"Alright," Shirou didn't press. "By the way, I've explored around while you were reading up. The Bounded Field doesn't reach far from the house and not too far is a dirt road that had worn vehicle tracks."

"Park Rangers?" She questioned, referring to the journal's mentioning of them.

"Presumably," He answered. "The spells that were occurring yesterday had ended as well, the utility ones, such as the levitating dishwashing…" His own words expressed a little disbelief that he said that.

"A timed or energy expended," Hakuno assumed. "The owner, do believe he'll return?"

"Doubtful, nothing to indicate that he would. But I know that we can't keep this place as our base for long. The local government will get suspicious after some possible missed payments," Shirou explained. "According to the Guide to Diagon Alley, there is a direct path leading out into London."

Hakuno understood what he implied, it was a suggestion of what they could do if they were evicted by some means out of this household. They understood the mundane community better than the magical community, so finding an alternative base wouldn't be difficult and would have more modern conveniences. However, the downside to this is that they would lose the Bounded Fields that likely protected them from detection and prevented accidentally revealing magecraft to the public.

Bounded Fields weren't an unknown field to Hakuno Kishinami, the Moon Cell deployed multiple Reality Marbles to create the fake facade of a school and Arena for its Holy Grail War. But, Hakuno did not know how to erect new ones, and neither did Shirou.

"Shirou…" Hakuno trailed off for a moment. "I don't want to interact with the magical world."

It was a straightforward truth, Hakuno Kishinami had no desire to delve into the troubles and perils that magic presented. Although the Moon Cell wasn't magical in the standard sense, its replication of magecraft for the kill-or-be-killed tournament covered a majority of the brown-haired girl's memories.

She wanted to survive and live without the perils that magical events would impart.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Shirou replied in an understanding tone. "You just went through a Grail War and I can tell you were dragged into it against your will. You don't have to worry about anything, Hakuno, I'll take care of it."

No, that sentence… That sentence was wrong. It wasn't like Archer.

Of course, Hakuno was well-aware that her Archer Servant had moved on from his actions of when he was alive, indeed, Caster and Saber had done the same in their own ways as well.

"Shirou, while I don't want too, I still will," Hakuno stated firmly. "You will help me," She spoke to him as if giving an order as the Master of a Heroic Spirit.

"Sure, I'll always help if you ask," Shirou relented easily. "You mentioned earlier that something bothered you so you probably want to fix that."

Yes, the whole mystery behind the theoretical reason as to why this world's magic was directly against technology. But that was a far more long-term problem, what was Shirou concerned about on his end?

"And what about you?" She asked.

"Well… I want to prevent something," He said. "But it's dangerous."

"You've been through something similar," Hakuno said. "Did you want to stop Sirius Black?"

He blinked, then scratched his cheek with an anxious smile, "Yeah, you caught me."

"You had looked very focused on the newspapers yesterday," She recalled. "You also skimmed through a book concerning the recent dark wizards."

"Had to investigate, but I don't think I have the whole story yet," He said. "Still, I can't just ignore a mass murderer on the loose, even if I said I would help you out…"

"I'll help you out too," The Spirit Hacker girl replied. "Books are informative but biased, we need to explore."

Shirou agreed, "Diagon Alley again?"

"We need an understanding of locations used by the wizarding community," She said. "The two locations I think we should avoid is the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts."

"Understand the first, it's the main government complex," He said. "But the latter? Isn't it a school?"

"_Modern Magical History_ depicts Hogwarts as the most heavily defended magical place in Britain. It's too dangerous for us."

"Mh… Ah, cause we're not from here," Shirou caught on. "Good point, but Sirius Black is aiming for a student there. He might be in the surrounding area."

"Do you have any defensive Code- magecraft against attacks?" Hakuno corrected herself mid-sentence.

"Sorry, I only know Reinforcement spells and Projection, and that is limited."

Limited?

Projection was his creation of swords, right?

_The world was encased in a fire before reality shifted into a realm of infinite blades._

"Do you not know how to use Projection?" Hakuno questioned, perhaps Shirou was too inexperienced at this young age to fully realize his capabilities which Archer had done.

"I do, I can project just about anything, and I have a powerful trace for emergencies,"

A Trace, that's correct, so Shirou just didn't have his Tracing fully trained yet!

"I have a few Code Casts," She had exactly two. "One can be used at range offensively, the other is a scan."

"A scan, I have Structural Analysis, so yours is likely a variant of it."

"Maybe," Hakuno felt a bit taxed at talking so much, she wasn't used to this. But she had to keep the conversation going if they were to discuss potential plans. "How about exploring specific areas in London?"

"You mean areas listed that are for wizards and witches?" Shirou asked.

Such gender-separating terms were a bit strange in Hakuno's opinion.

She nodded silently in answer.

"We'll need to go by the Floo Network again, we don't have any other transportation method currently," He said.

"That's fine, I'll be alright," Hakuno replied to his concern.

He patted the samoyed which had been lying down for the duration of their conversation, Shirou made a slight smile, "Anything, in particular, you want to experience in London?"

"Food and bath," The monotone voice of Hakuno Kishinami said.

Shirou chuckled at that, "Guess that's something I should have expected from a girl, that and I understand why, the tub here is ancient."

"There's a toilet but not a modern bathtub or shower," Hakuno stated. "I miss it."

"Likewise, Hakuno, likewise. Also, we are low on some essentials, so let's get some while we're there as well."

Hakuno Kishinami agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Alright! Time to escalate the events! As absolutely adorable it is having Hakuno and Shirou interact in a peaceful environment, we all know these two have terrible luck when it comes to events happening to them.

To address the whole 'technology only malfunctions at Hogwarts', I'm fully aware of that. But in this story, I'm making it more pronounced, there is more than meets the eye going on here.

We got a commissioned art piece for a cover image! It was drawn by the same artist that did Digital/Culmination's piece!

Full Sized Image: www deviantart com/chrisgohan/art/Digital-Antithesis-Cover-Art-827003810

Anyway, this chapter serves to start to set up future events, as well as push our protagonists along.

**Sakura365: **Right here. This story only has like 4 chapters, don't expect action every other chapter.

**Just A Normal Human Being**: She is adorable.

**Starlight's Poet**: Nope! Ship all you want.

**PsylentFox**: Hakuno is a girl that will mostly avoid talking about topics unless required, so her conversing about his Reality Marble might not come up until much later. And yeah, Fate Route Shirou is a fellow with good potential.

**Guest 907**: See author notes.

**VGBlackwing**: In a way. I have no plans in having them join other factions. And they will not be students at Hogwarts, ever.

**AmethystPone**: Still, that's what makes it interesting. Fate has such an interesting magic system.

**AriFrost**: Thank you very much for the nice compliments! I thought this concept would be a great story, and that Hakuno and Shirou (Fate Route) would be great together as friends.

_The counterpart, the opposite, the rival. She is all these to this world of magic, yet also represents them at their best. Now, this Digital Human, unheeded by prophecy, shall change it all._

* * *

_Digital/Antithesis_

Chapter 4: The Shield of a Distant Place

Hakuno Kishinami was starting to despise magical travel in this world, missing the Moon Cell's more convenient and noninvasive method. If it weren't the only method to get around quickly, she would never touch the Floo Network ever again, or any other method the wizarding community used. But, such wasn't the case, Hakuno and Shirou used it to return to Diagon Alley, and also to return back to their current home base.

With the help of the guide purchased the prior day, they located and passed through the 'Leaky Cauldron' that served as the entrance to and fro the mundane-dominated London. Arriving in the 'muggle' world served to state ever so more that Hakuno was no longer in the Moon Cell.

The world that Hakuno Kishinami had briefly explored was familiar to her, yet foreign.

Her original counterpart had been cryogenically frozen in the year 1999, whereby this world was in the year 1993. That was six years apart, and decades away from the time of the Moon Holy Grail War in the 2030s. But because it was earlier, there was a distinct similarity in the technology, in which likely the remnant subconscious memories of Hakuno Kishinami knew of.

_The only thing missing is the city gone ablaze._

They explored around a bit, spending the bettermost of a few hours familiarizing themselves with London. Hakuno was experienced in mapping, her mental image of the city's layout was accurate and precise, though still lacking in information, the city was large and old, it would require more than a single trip to explore.

For now, however, Shirou and Hakuno returned to their home base.

But, there was another problem.

"Shirou," Hakuno spoke to the boy beside her. "We're broke."

They were broke, the little currency they had was wizarding knuts and sickles.

"Yeah, I know," Shirou replied. Luckily, they had still had supplies back at the house, and if they sparsely used the wizarding currency, they can purchase foodstuffs through Diagon Alley. But, it would become an issue in a few more weeks. "I'll try to find a way to fix that later."

Huh… Hakuno felt like a sense of deja vu from what was basically a grocery shopping problem.

"Alright," She replied. "We were-"

She stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence, then felt a migraine strike her in an instant, a moderate pain, Hakuno brought her hand against her head in a futile effort to relieve the pain.

"Hakuno?" Shirou expressed concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Her eyes caught a glimmer, a subtle glow to the hand she had brought up, it was the small jewelry attached to her finger.

Then, words appeared in her head, like a telepathic link to a Servant, yet cold and calculating, but entirely logical. It forced itself into the forefront of her mind.

**SERAPH Calculations Complete. Transfering results toward designated Regalia Holder.**

**Threat to Moon Cell Automaton detected, Velber Influence inconclusive, Conceptional phenomena preventing Quantum Time Lock placement of variable designation 'Digital Human Timeline'.**

**Continuing primary objective observation. Awaiting Regalia Holder inquiry.**

Hakuno Kishinami finally got a chance to recollect her thoughts and awareness. She took immediate notice that she was sitting on a bench with Shirou Emiya looking over her, an expression of concern on his face, but relief that she'd regained her senses.

"Hakuno," Shirou began. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," She replied, her mind still processing the information from earlier. "What happened?" She asked in confusion.

"You started grasping your head and then nearly collapsed if I didn't catch you," Shirou answered. "I brought you to the couch to rest but there wasn't anything I could do." He sincerely apologized for his inability.

"Thanks," Hakuno replied. "I got… Information…?" She paused for a moment. "I think I'm still connected to my grail and its side effects are affecting me."

He frowned, "Were you a container for the grail?"

"Container?" She questioned puzzled. "No, what is that?"

"Oh," He blinked. "Hakuno… I think our respective grail wars have more differences than originally thought."

"I know, the Holy Grail War that I was in was only based off the original," Hakuno explained.

The Moon Cell took the Holy Grail War based on Fuyuki and used it as a back-drop for its own cruel tournament in studying the human soul. Of course, Hakuno Kishinami couldn't fathom the reason behind why the Moon Cell would create such a deadly event, as even Twice Pieceman, her predecessor and the man responsible for the Holy Grail War continuing until her arrival, was a participant in the Moon Holy Grail War before his interference.

"Then explain, please," Shirou asked.

"Why?" Hakuno questioned.

That made Shirou take a second of pause like he hadn't expected the sudden question from the girl.

"Well, because-"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

* * *

They both looked towards the door in surprise, the samoyed began barking loudly at it, pacing back and forth between the living room and the kitchen while facing the entrance door.

Shirou stood up, Hakuno noted that he was tense, which was expected. Had the owner returned to reclaim his property? Unlikely, the house owner would not have bothered knocking, so it could be an accomplice or perhaps government-related. The dog's barking didn't help her newfound anxiousness, the previous topic forgotten, Hakuno decided to hide slightly behind the couch, in sight of the front door and able to do a Code Cast quickly should it come down to conflict. While Emiya was closer to the door, his hand was empty but open, ready to grip something at a moment's notice, Hakuno noted an iron bar next to the doorway, typically used for the fireplace, Shirou must have moved it.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

It continued, but with a voice shouting from the other side of the door this time.

"Open up! I know you're here! Don't try to pretend otherwise!" The voice of a presumably male individual shouted with anger in his force. "You have not done your due and I am here to collect or confiscate!"

Shirou decided to open the door and confront the stranger.

"So you've-" The man, dressed in an old English apparel, paused upon immediately noticing Shirou wasn't his quarry. His eyes examined the boy's casual attire, expression twisting into disgust, his left hand reaching into a holster behind his waist. "The ward is active, how did you get here?"

"Are you looking for the house owner?" Shirou asked.

"Doesn't matter," He ignored Shirou's question, drawing forth a wand. "Muggles shouldn't be here. Obli-"

Shirou struck in that instant, Hakuno moved from her cover. They had read enough to know that this wizard thought them as mundane, non-magical, and was likely attempting to eliminate a potential leak. Shirou didn't bother with magecraft, instead opting for a solid punch.

It did the trick, staggering the wizard enough to disrupt his potential spell.

Hakuno followed up, the all-so-recent experience as a Master in the Moon Holy Grail War had trained her so thoroughly for combat it was nearly second-nature.

_Her magic circuits activated with the brief imagery of a burning city._

"Code Cast: Hack!" She shouted her only offensive digital magecraft with an outstretched arm, open palm facing the enemy.

"Gak!" The man coughed blood as a burst of data-like particles erupted against his frontal body, he collapsed after the Code Cast's effect.

A stream of colors, like jagged lines, fired around and through the door just as Shirou narrowly dodged to behind the wall. These apparent spells struck with some force, creating tiny pockets of holes in the building. Hakuno Kishinami ducked behind some furniture and spotted around three other individuals outside the doorway, all bearing wands towards them, dressed in black cloaks.

Who were these individuals?

There hadn't been much mentioned in the journal, perhaps they were related to the ritual mentioned? Possible members, that were to sacrifice the samoyed for magical purposes?

The red-haired boy grabbed the long iron bar near the doorway, "Trace on," Shirou spoke.

Hakuno recognized those words, and she watched with nostalgic feelings as- No, he wouldn't trace anything. He was doing something else, magecraft that Archer hadn't done or wasn't visible to the naked eye.

She blinked… Shouldn't he have a black and white pair of blades as his weapons?

The Spirit Hacker girl pushed the thought aside, instead chose to focus on the situation at hand. The barrage of spells had stopped, Hakuno could still see them, coming closer at a cautious pace. This wasn't to their advantage, considering that Shirou seemed to lack the experience in magecraft that her Archer had, as well as her own inability as a magus, they didn't have a good position to face off against wizards with unknown spells.

Simply put, Hakuno Kishinami did not have the capabilities to defend against their magic, let alone against spells she hadn't read up yet-

"Dodge!" Hakuno shouted out a command by reflex towards Shirou Emiya.

Her coordination and skill to keep up with Servants and issue orders had saved her multiple times in the Holy Grail War.

Unfortunately, while the boy did react to her call, it wasn't according to her command.

They simply did not know each other long enough to work together to that degree.

Shirou had come out into view and a wizard against the chest with his improvised weapon but was struck by a bolt of blue light that streaked across the air. He fell on the floor, struggling to regain control of his body. Hakuno took a mental note of the surprised expression of the assailant as if he didn't expect Shirou to be able to move after being hit.

Still, regardless of Shirou's supposed resistance to the spell, it didn't discard the fact he was temporarily unavailable to fight. He simply did not have the experience or knowledge on how to fight wizards and witches yet, not to mention, have the superhuman feats of Heroic Spirits.

The samoyed was barking madly and was consequently struck by a spell that let it paralyzed at a stand-still.

Hakuno dodged a follow-up, it blasted a nearby vase. She barely had anything to deal with this situation!

**Threat to Designated Inheritor Detected.**

A voice echoed in her head, or rather, information of a sentence.

_Her magic circuits surged with od, inner magical energy._

She raised her arm, "Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno shouted, but her aim was narrowly off and struck the right side of the doorframe, blasting it apart.

**Queueing Summoning Matrix… Awaiting Regalia Holder Input.**

Hakuno Kishinami needed a way to defend against these spells. She didn't have the Magic Resistance of Servants and never had much of any personal defense Code Casts. Though, she wished she had one capable of protecting her and Shirou.

**Overriding Local Conceptional Environment... Summoning Spiritron… Re-Activating Master-Servant Contract.**

The magus gasped as her left hand stung with terrible yet familiar pain, like someone burning the top of her palm with a hot rod. She fell to her knees, her eyes looking to her hand and widening as the previously dull gray Command Spells, partly marred, now lit a crimson glow and were reconstituted into a fully formed symbol.

Suddenly, a blast of wind erupted in the midst of the living room, sending everyone tumbling to the ground and making light furniture and decorations collapse to the floor.

Hakuno's eyes spotted a new figure in the house, feminine, with a slight tannish white complexion and donned in a purplish-black armor that covered her upper and middle body, hands, and feet up to the middle legs. It was a young girl, possibly around Hakuno's age if a bit older. Her lavender eyes stared at Hakuno Kishinami, short lilac hair wavering in the wind generated by the implosion of magical energy. But, most eye-catching, was the positively massive shield larger than the girl's size, having a cross-like shape and matching the armor in color.

This young girl was Hakuno Kishinami's Servant,

A Heroic Spirit… But, something felt a little off… She didn't… The Servant did not have the same sensation as Hakuno remembered being around.

"Um…" The Servant had a confused expression. "I'm… I'm Servant Shielder!" She exclaimed. "You're my Master? Right?"

Hakuno nodded, "We're under attack, Shielder." She pointed at the wizards.

"R-roger! Entering combat!" Shielder said, turned, and entered what Hakuno presumed was her combat stance, very defense orientated. "Your orders, Se- Master!" She corrected herself.

"Push them out, guard our position," Hakuno ordered.

Now recovered in the timespan it took Hakuno to direct her newly contracted Servant, the wizards spew forth a volley of spells that impacted against the clear threat the Heroic Spirit represented purely by appearance alone. These jagged lights didn't even touch Shielder's armor, instead dissipated harmlessly against a barrier that formed upon close proximity to the Servant.

Hakuno Kishinami recognized this as Shielder's Magic Resistance. But could not identify how high ranking it was to be able to deter wizardry magic.

Shielder brought her massive shield to bear and slammed it against any wizard inside the building, knocking them back like ragdolls to the outside, further damaging the walls with the kinetic force behind her blunt attacks. Shirou finally recovered from whatever after-effect the spell had and decided to retreat to Hakuno's position, behind Shielder's defensive front.

"You summoned a Servant!" Shirou exclaimed surprised.

Hakuno glanced down to the now red tattoo-like design indicating the Command Seals on her left hand. Then, she looked toward Shirou, "I did, apparently."

"She said her class was Shielder?" Shirou said as he examined the Servant that was guarding the entrance into the household. "They're throwing spell after spell at her and nothing is penetrating her Magic Resistance."

Hakuno nodded, there was also an effect on Hakuno herself. She felt a sense of safety, more so than usual in the presence of her own Servant, perhaps a defensive attribute that guarded Shielder's Master or allies? It could also be related to a Skill that Shielder had.

Wait, the noise of the spells and building destruction had left.

"Master," Shielder said, her shield covered the doorway entrance. "The enemies are retreating… Broomsticks?"

The magus girl stood up from her slight cover, "Broomsticks?" She questioned.

Shirou walked up, the Servant moved her shield aside for them to see, "They're flying away," He said slightly stunned. "Guess they've given up since Shielder appeared."

"On broomsticks?" Hakuno inquired curiously.

Flight hadn't been something she'd ever dealt with before in the Moon Cell, impossibly high jumps, sure, but not outright flight. Still, weren't broomsticks a little far-fetched for wizards and witches? It seems so… Stereotypical.

Perhaps, that was just this world's explanation of that particular myth?

She shook her head and addressed her newly contracted Servant, "I'm Hakuno Kishinami, thank you for saving me, Shielder."

"Same, I'm Shirou Emiya," The boy greeted as well. "It was unexpected a group of people would just outright be hostile like that."

"I'm Shielder, um…" The female Servant paused for a moment. "True Name: Mash Kyrielight, please take care of me!" The shield in her grip vanished into motes of magical energy as she did a half-bow towards her Master and companion.

"Mash Kyrielight?" Hakuno questioned, not recognizing the name in any of the history books she read throughout the Holy Grail War.

She stood back up, "I'm a novice at being a Servant, but my Spiritron Core has a base centered around-" Her eyes widened. "It's centered around…" She started again but didn't finish. She grasped her head with her own hand, "Why can't I recall?"

The samoyed barked happily as it began to run around Shielder, distracting her from her thoughts as she reached down and patted the dog behind the ears.

Hakuno smiled, then looked to Shirou, "We can't stay here."

"I know, we got lucky the first few days, but they might return," Shirou frowned in thought. "Unfortunately, with our current situation, we might need to take a loan."

The brown-headed girl blanked at that, "Well-"

Again, that robotic inquiry in her head, she was believing it related to the Regalia on her finger more and more.

**Retrieved Portable Terminal Financial Account: 1,503,250 PPT. **

**Convert to the local currency of 'Pound Sterling'?**

"Huh, yes?" Hakuno answered, much to the confused look of Shielder and Shirou.

**Conversion Complete. 8471.72 Pound Sterling. Replicating native card…**

A flash of data particles appeared in Hakuno Kishinami's hand and suddenly she had a type of plastic-looking card in her hand.

That… It seemed way too convenient.

"What… Happened?" Shirou said.

Hakuno glanced at Shirou, then to Mash, then responded.

"I don't know. But, money problems are no longer a concern?"

That summed it up.

"Hakuno," Shirou began. "I think I'm going to need an explanation about what's going on," He said.

"Master, I'm a bit confused as well," Mash said. "I have some information provided to me, but it's full of holes."

Hakuno Kishinami didn't really want to talk about it, she glanced away.

Shirou Emiya, however, decided otherwise.

He stepped forward, taking an assertive approach that was quite unlike his previous attempts at conversing with Hakuno Kishinami, "Hakuno I can't understand anything if you don't talk about anything. You keep saying you're okay, you're fine, but clearly something keeps bothering you. And I don't mean just mentally, but outright something is physically bothering you."

She was stunned, "Shirou… Just… I can't explain."

"You can. Even if I probably won't fully understand it will still serve as an explanation for me," He continued.

Hakuno recovered, she knew that she was being quite stubborn and that she should just tell him about it. But… But…

_The revelation of Shinji's death, a six-year-old thought to be playing a game brought down by his hubris in revealing information._

_A old gentleman seeking to see his wife again now joins her in the afterlife, deleted after his Servant's defeat brought on by her collection of information against them._

_Alice… A girl and her storybook Servant counterpart, the tales of Wonderland, now serving as its own demise once used against them._

_Death… Death… Keep your information… Take others… Survive._

_Live or Die by the Sword._

"No!" Hakuno shouted as she stepped away. "I can't say! I won't explain!"

Shirou backed off, then stayed wisely quiet.

There was silence between them.

A wordless exchange.

Shielder broke the cold ice, "Master, Shirou, you two shouldn't fight. How about we leave this for later?"

He nodded, "Alright, I'm sorry, Hakuno."

Hakuno glanced away, focusing her thoughts on other matters besides the memories. She took a deep breath, "Okay. Let's leave this place."

They would be giving up their access to the Floo Network after this, which would force them to return to Diagon Alley every time they wished to use the transportation network. But at the same time, the mundane world would serve as a more suitable location for them. While it was interesting to live in this magical household, it didn't serve them any purpose outside of a temporary location to get their bearings and understand the wizarding world.

"We should pack then," Shirou understood what Hakuno meant. "I found a rather large, if old, luggage trunk before. We can store some necessities there."

"I'll help in carrying it!" Mash offered.

"No, a girl shouldn't do that," Shirou said, meaning no offense. He followed up, "Can you stand guard in case they return?"

"Shielder can do that," Hakuno agreed. "Pack the books too."

They would need a lot more information about what this world's magical denizens can do, given how much they were woefully unprepared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I'm happy to know so many people are enjoying the story concept. Now, let's get back into it, the quiet peace has been disturbed, and Hakuno Kishinami must face the realization that arriving in this world wasn't any intention of bringing her time without conflict. Anycase, while our protagonists won't attend Hogwarts, that does not mean they won't ever come across the castle or Hogsmeade.

P.S. I took the description of Mash's civilian clothing out of the type moon wiki. Just making sure to give it credit in this! Plagiarism is bad after all!

**WindbornesWord**: They won't be students, but that doesn't mean they can't be at or around Hogwarts through other means. I decided against being students because I think that 'Character becomes Hogwarts Student' is already done plenty of times in the HP Crossovers. Besides, they can't do Potterverse magic, so there wouldn't be any point in them attending without receiving special exemptions.

**PieKnight**: I really like Mash, and I have a whole story arc for her planned in this! Magic Resistance is overpowered, especially high-ranked ones like what Mash has. She's going to be the shield of our protagonists against the strange and dangerous Potterverse spells.

**TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere**: It wouldn't be a story without conflict, haha! And Mash is definitely a cinnamon bun!

**Sakaewmatsui**: I thought it would be interesting too, Hakuno and Ritsuka are very much alike one another, but Mash will discover soon that Hakuno is also quite a different individual than her senpai.

**VGBlackwing**: Now we just need Apocrypha, Strange Fake, and Kaleid Liner to make it the ultimate crossover!

**Celian cogitore:** Hakuno hasn't forgotten it, it's the reason why she knows Shirou and Nameless are technically the same individual. But her memory is fuzzy, she has multiple timelines of herself in the Holy Grail War with different Servants all muddled together. She has a hard time recollecting memories concerning specific Servants.

**MysticRising**: There will be a reckoning… But not anytime soon. Hakuno and Shirou are barely in the known-how, but they'll get there, once they collect themselves, it'll be a rollercoaster of awesomeness.

**AmethystPone**: Don't blame them, especially Hakuno. Shirou had quite a bit of time after his Holy Grail War, Hakuno's literally ended the exact day she arrived in the Potterverse. The lessons learned through a trial of fire are still heavily ingrained in her mindset. The poor girl.

**Ptl**: Hakuno needs hugs and head pats! We need Mash and Hakuno-chan artwork!

**Wugary2004**: You must be new to my 'Digital Human' Series. All of my stories mostly revolve around the concept that if you place the main character into another's stories, there is going to be a butterfly effect that causes canon to be shot into space. And don't worry about our protagonists being weak forever, they will eventually gain in power, but again, my stories start with weak settings, but they will overcome!

I'll like to give a shoutout to a fellow writer of Hakuno fanfiction _**celian Cogitore **__(_Same guy as above). His stories come quite close to the storytelling of my Digital Human Series! He's written Hakuno-chan in three separate universes so far! Give him a chance!

_The counterpart, the opposite, the rival. She is all these to this world of magic, yet also represents them at their best. Now, this Digital Human, unheeded by prophecy, shall change it all._

* * *

_Digital/Antithesis_

Chapter 5: Trail of Information

The Holy Grail War.

It was an event that had shaped Shirou Emiya's life, the period of time that defined his actual start to becoming a Hero of Justice. Of course, that was more of a side-goal, the moral compass that guided him on the path to searching for the one that gave him purpose, his contracted Heroic Spirit, Saber. The Servant of the Sword that had saved his life many times throughout the war between magi. A deathmatch that would decide a victor to obtain their wish. Shirou Emiya and Saber had stopped that war from occurring ever again, destroying the black mud that threatened humanity and halting Kirei Kotomine's plans with it, marking Saber's departure from him at its end.

That was his ending in the Holy Grail War.

But he wasn't the lone victor here, another victor of a different Holy Grail War had been transported to this alternate universe.

Hakuno Kishinami.

In her own words, Hakuno Kishinami had been what Shirou was in his own war. A participant with barely any magecraft to her name caught up in an event beyond her initial understanding. Yet, came out on top with the help of her Servant and brought an end to her world's Holy Grail War. Hakuno's world was quite different from Shirou's own but held plenty of core elements similar enough that it hadn't been difficult for Shirou to grasp.

From the bits and pieces that Hakuno had spoken, it was clear that her world was more technologically advanced, where magecraft had taken a different path to adapt to the less mystified road.

Shirou Emiya didn't mind if Hakuno's magecraft was different or not, he was too inept a magus to know the inner workings between their foundations and personally felt her too similar to a normal person's morality to have any ill-will.

What he did mind, however, was the presence of a Servant.

The brown-haired girl's Holy Grail War had ended, she had put a stop to it. Shirou's Holy Grail War had ended, he'd put a stop to that.

Yet in spite of these facts, Hakuno Kishinami had summoned and contracted a Heroic Spirit and wasn't suffering from supporting Shielder's existence.

He knew the trouble that came with giving enough magical energy to a Heroic Spirit, much throughout the Holy Grail War had been working around this problem, as he was mostly unable to supply Saber through the normal contract link. Although technically possible to maintain a Servant without the support of a Grail, the fake wish-granting device served to handle most of the required mana for a Heroic Spirit required to summon and keep them materialized so long as a connection between Master and Servant exists.

So unless Hakuno Kishinami had the quality of magic circuits equal to Rin Tohsaka, she should have been strained to even summon Shielder. The chances of that considering what he knew so far were very, very slim.

These thoughts had run through Shirou Emiya's mind.

Answers that he sought which could only be granted by the girl at the center of the mystery, but was too scarred by her Holy Grail War to be forthcoming about it. And while there could be the assumption that a Holy Grail War was occurring in this world, that was something Shirou hoped wasn't the case.

Well, it had only been a few days, Shirou understood that a person wouldn't normally be so trusting of somebody they had recently met.

But concerning the newly summoned Servant, Shielder.

Mash Kyrielight was very much unlike any of the Heroic Spirits he'd met before. If a word could be used to describe her, it was that Mash was a 'modern' Servant. A very young Heroic Spirit with little history to her name, and apparently riding on the back of a different Hero's legend. A circumstance that Shirou had a bit of trouble wrapping his head around. But if he learned anything in the short time that he'd known Shielder, it was this.

Mash was honest to a fault.

However, that didn't mean that Mash Kyrielight didn't withhold information. However, Shirou Emiya wasn't someone that would press for information, especially trying to get it from the Servant instead of the Master. Doing that would seem like a break of trust that Shirou and Hakuno had formed.

So, he will wait until Hakuno Kishinami was ready while helping her figure out this strange world.

* * *

A day had passed since the brief attack on their previous resting place, Hakuno Kishinami, Shirou Emiya, and Mash Kyrielight had spent a few hours afterward packing essentials into suitcases and moving to London, the capital city. Where through a combination of luck and crude directions, managed to locate a suitable hotel that accepted walk-in reservations. They did have a bit of trouble obtaining a room without identification, but it seemed that Hakuno's recently created plastic card served to solve that.

With the day passing and exhaustion taking over, Hakuno and Shirou didn't hesitate in collapsing into slumber in their assigned twin bed hotel room. And the Servant, Mash had a unique circumstance where she could shed her armor for civilian clothing of a grey hoodie over a black shirt on top a white-collar one, a red tie, a black skirt, and tights with brown shoes along with a pair of glasses, allowing her to sleep comfortably alongside her Master.

Of course, Mash had switched to this attire prior to entering London. It would have been too eye-catching in the Servant's combat armor.

If her natural lilac-colored hair wasn't eye-catching enough.

Now, it was the early morning hours.

Hakuno Kishinami splashed water into her face, drying off with a nearby towel and turning off the facet. The young girl left the bathroom and saw Shielder sitting at the desk, with the dog samoyed lying down next to her.

"Good morning, Master," Mash greeted warmly.

"Morning," Hakuno replied. She glanced at the prepared empty bed, then asked, "Where's Shirou?"

"He left earlier but ordered breakfast for you. It should be here soon," Shielder replied, her tone was quite caring and attentive, like a watchful friend at a school.

Hakuno winced at a slight memory, the brief remembrance of an illusionary high school life, false images meshed with repetitive days that marked the prologue challenge of those who would become participants in the Moon Holy Grail War.

She pushed the memory aside, instead, trying to focus on her Servant. Hakuno sat on the edge of the bed, "Did he say where?" The Digital Human questioned.

"No, sorry, I didn't think to ask," Mash apologized.

"It's fine," Hakuno replied.

"He did say he'd return a little after lunch, already toom care of Cavall too," She answered.

A little after lunch? Considering the early time of day, that was quite a few hours away. Which left Hakuno Kishinami by her lonesome, with the exception of Shielder. That was quite alright, in fact, Hakuno was used to this.

Without Shirou nearby, Hakuno could freely talk about subjects she'd rather not let him know. Shielder was a different matter, Mash was her Servant, Hakuno Kishinami trusted her Servant.

But first…

"Cavall?" Hakuno questioned.

"He didn't have a name so I gave him one," Mash replied earnestly. "Reminded me of another samoyed, so I named him Cavall II."

Hakuno nodded, accepting the name, as she didn't have one better. More importantly...

"The Moon Cell summoned you," Hakuno stated.

"Yes, Master," Mash confirmed. "From the information given to me, I've been made aware of the situation and some knowledge about the current times."

"So you know about the wizarding world?" The brunette Master questioned.

"To a degree," Mash's eyes lit with wonderment. "It's almost like something out of a fairy tale. Not that I'm unfamiliar with the secrecy of magecraft, but it's… Different here."

Hakuno nodded, it was very different from the Moon Cell, almost entirely different. She didn't know what Mash was comparing too, but it seemed the Servant was as surprised as her Master.

"Do you know more than I do?" Hakuno questioned.

"I'm not sure," Mash spoke honestly. "Magical or mundane? I'm afraid I'm not an expert on either, Master."

Shielder was dead honest and very humble.

It was quite a change from any other Servant that Hakuno had met. Almost to a point, it felt like Mash was much too new to being a Heroic Spirit, in spite of the fact that she was one.

"Is…" Hakuno didn't want to sound rude, but she wanted to know more about Shielder. "Is this your first time as a Servant?"

"As a full Servant, yes. But I was a Demi-Servant in life, so I have some experience," Mash replied. "Oh! You wouldn't know, in simple terms, a Demi-Servant is a human capable of using the powers of a Servant." She eagerly explained without caution, the amount of trust that Shielder had in Hakuno in spite of her summoning just a day prior threw the Digital Human for a loop.

After all, even in the first few weeks of the Holy Grail War, her contracted Servant kept the information hidden from Hakuno. Though that was for her own safety, Hakuno was woefully unprepared to consider using such information at the time. However, that did not mean the Heroic Spirit didn't trust Hakuno at all, just in that situation.

Still, Hakuno had expected Shielder to have taken control of the conversation, hide information, and speak firmly or bombastically.

Not this rather meek, honest, and humble personality.

She wondered if perhaps Leo felt in a similar way with Gawain back in SERAPH, the knight hadn't seemed like a Servant to guide or spark an exchange of words without Leo's approval first. Well, not with provocation that is.

"Let's briefly review our knowledge," Hakuno decided to take a step back and overview their collected information.

And so, Hakuno Kishinami and her Servant, Shielder, looked through their collective knowledge concerning both the mundane and magical sides of the world. Much of the information that Hakuno had gathered in the days prior was already known by Shielder. As for the Heroic Spirit, there were only bits and pieces that she'd was granted on summoning. In terms of spells and magic, only as much as Hakuno.

As for the mundane world, technologically, it was very similar to Hakuno Kishinami's false memories, the high school falsified memories granted to her during the Holy Grail War's preliminary. The school had been based on a timeframe of the early 2000s, but Hakuno's origin point… The original Hakuno Kishinami had lived in the 1990s until the terrorist attack in 1999.

So there was a sense of familiarity.

However, when concerning the local culture of the wizarding 'world'.

That was where Shielder knew more than her Master.

"I have an understanding of what accounts for a typical muggle-born resident concerning the culture and government," Shielder answered.

Hakuno recognized the term from book readings, "A normal person that gained magic," She instead referenced.

Such differentiation between magic-folk and mundane folk carried deep history of racism, yet another instance of humanity's history traveling back ages now crawling to infest the present day, however, it is possible that the term might not be used for its original negative meaning anymore.

In any case, there was not much Hakuno could do to change this perspective, they were all human in the end. She'll just keep calling the difference as she had been between magical and non-magical individuals.

Shielder raised her closed hand, releasing a finger as she spoke, "Let's see, I know about the Ministry, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Wizard and Witch apparel, mundane perception, Blood status, ugh…" She stopped short of that last word in mild disgust, a rare expression on the otherwise cheerful face.

"I know about the different 'bloods', Shielder," Hakuno said, another set of facts learned through reading. "Continue?"

"Sorry," She apologized needlessly. "There's also a bunch of facts here and there, but I don't believe they're entirely necessary for Master to know. But, if you want, I can say it anyway?" She questioned.

"That's fine, you don't have too," Hakuno replied.

It was expected, although Mash did have a higher understanding of the wizarding world than her Master. It was mostly just a general understanding, similar to what the Servants summoned in the Moon Holy Grail War knew about the Moon Cell and the cultural setting that SERAPH made the war take place in.

Hakuno Kishinami would have to gather information about it more, but at least, Shielder would be able to correct her in fitting in with the locals. While the magus girl wished that she could avoid the wizarding world altogether, the fact remained, she was probably a target for those wizards from before.

Not to mention, the magic of this world was hostile to her physical body for reasons Hakuno could only theorize right now.

That and Shirou… She couldn't just leave him alone, not when she owed Archer so much, he'd probably not approve of her trying to repay a 'debt' so to speak, but Hakuno felt it was the right thing to do.

In short, it was time to explore.

A knock on the door caught both Master and Servant's attention, followed by the voice of the hotel's workforce here to deliver a morning breakfast. Cavall II jumped up excitedly at the new company.

"Master, you should eat first, as I Servant, I don't require substance," Shielder explained.

Hakuno could clearly see that she did wish to eat, "Eat with me."

A small smile spread on the lilac-haired girl's face, "Yes, Master."

* * *

Shirou Emiya was spending the bettermost of the morning walking around London, he was aware of the magical community's Diagon Alley's location thanks to their previous trip through the Floo Powder Network. He knew where the entrance was, as they left to scour through London for a hotel to stay at. But during that night of searching, there had been a few instances where his sense of smell tickled on the more unnatural

end.

A magus could not sense magical energy, or at least, any magus from his world as least. But, Shirou Emiya did have a unique method to detect abnormalities belonging to magical measures through his sense of smell. It wasn't always reliable, especially in areas with multiple scents or situations where the magical energy was too little or hidden, but some of the places he, Hakuno, and Shielder passed by the night before most definitely had oddly placed scents that didn't belong with the surrounding buildings.

Particularly, King's Cross.

A unique scent that didn't quite match up with the mundane sights and other scents around the railroad station. Shirou Emiya chose to investigate, garbed in his usual casual attire, and followed the source as best to his ability. He could come close to it, in a manner that he and Rin did to disrupt Shinji and Rider's Blood Fort Andromeda by damaging magic circles.

There were a few curious glances at his direction, and there was more than one occasion where the local employee tried to help him with directions. His foreign appearance was likely the cause of that, combined with how it may seem like he was wandering around. His hand eventually found something tied to magic, however, and magecraft served to analyze its properties.

His mind boggled for a bit at the structure of it, it certainly match the Bounded Fields around Tohsaka's place, but the way it was made and used had no direct comparison to anything Shirou had known previously. He had to stop analyzing it to save himself from a massive headache.

For now, the only entrance into the Bounded Field is closed. If Shirou wished to enter and explore the place, he'll need to figure out how to open it.

Hakuno might have a way, or Shielder.

"Pardon, but you've been around the pillar for a while," A man spoke up, walking towards Shirou Emiya with a friendly tone.

It was specific, Shirou noted, not asking if he was lost or needed help, but rather why he was at this place specifically.

"I'm just checking for future reference," Shirou replied.

"The school year already started not too long ago, so the platform is closed unless for holidays or its end," The man replied.

School year?

Shirou wished he'd read up a bit more, but he was aware of the magical education facility known as Hogwarts due to newspapers and some light reading. If this platform is related to it, then its likely holding a means of transportation to Hogwarts.

"I know, but I'm rather new to Britain. Unfamiliar with where to go," Shirou replied.

"You have a younger sibling attending then?" He asked, examining Shirou's age by appearance.

"Didn't have the luxury of finishing my own education back in Japan, thought it would be better if my sister attended a more well-known establishment," Shirou winged his explanation.

The man laughed, "A wise decision! Well, come back here near Christmas, the Hogwarts Express travels to an fro at that time."

That meant an alternative to the Floo Network.

They could use this, Hakuno could use this.

Shirou wasn't blind, he noticed Hakuno Kishinami's anguish in using the Floo Network. The girl didn't hide her pain well, even if she had some level of tolerance to it, likely because of her Holy Grail War. If this platform opened up on holidays, they could use the transportation by disguising themselves as students. A bit of magecraft could easily adjust their robes to fit with the rest.

Considering that Sirius Black is targeting a particular student, Shirou can get closer to the criminal's location by following the path Sirius would take. Likely, the man didn't have access to the Floo Network, as a wanted criminal, his face would be easily recognized anywhere he appeared.

"Hey, why don't we talk over tea?" The man offered. "It gets quite dull here, the muggles rarely notice anything magical so most of my time is spent reading while waiting for a shift change."

"Sure, I'll take you up on it," Shirou agreed. "But pardon me for my lack of knowledge, my home-schooling was incomplete," He didn't lie, his father never got around to teaching him much, not that Shiroi faulted him.

"Don't worry about it, just some company is fine," He replied and guided Shirou to a more quiet location.

Shirou Emiya would proceed to converse with the man for a few hours, nearly forgetting about the time if not for the chime of a bell tower. The man was a talkative fellow and eager to chat with somebody aware of the wizarding world, because of this, Shirou would learn much about recent news and events that the books could never tell.

* * *

Amelia Bones scourged through paper after paper in her office within the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In spite of You-Know-Who's fall, the criminal rate only fell for a certain length of time after the event that night but rising back up. Although not to the same level, it kept the Department busy handling incidents related to would-be next Dark Lords and other magical-related illegalities.

Now, this was only made more strained by the escape of Sirius Black, the subdivision Investigation Department was nearly entirely on the case, leaving on its greener members to deal with other issues that arose during this time. Amelia had her hands tied on this, the Minister exerted his authority over her departments on this occasion and she wasn't exactly happy about that.

Especially considering the foolishness of having Dementors guard Hogwarts, those creatures shouldn't be anywhere near the place.

The school had enough trouble in the last few years and adding more to it is starting to wear down on Amelia's opinion of Dumbledore and the Minister, even if the former objected against the latter's implementation of the Dementors, that didn't excuse the prior two years.

Her door opened, revealing one of the new members from the Investigation Department, his first year at the job, "Ma'am, I'm aware that normally this would pass to you by paperwork or my superior, but the circumstances are… Different."

"It's fine," Amelia responded. "What do you have to report?" She asked while her eyes and hands still went through papers.

His stance straightened and he took a more professional tone, "Investigation of conflict between wizards and presumed muggles at the homestead of one Mr. Yonder," He spoke first, informing Amelia about this particular case's context. "Mr. Yonder is now considering a missing individual, his house has been ransacked of written material, clothing, currency, and Floo Powder. Mr. Yonder was in debt, the lender's employers came to collect, they encountered two individuals in muggle apparel that initiated hostilities on an initial attempt of oblivation in accordance with the Statute of Secrecy. The presumed muggles managed to beat back the wizards."

Everything seemed straightforward so far, there were rare occasions where wizard folk underestimated muggles, but what caused him to report directly to her?

"Continue," Ameilia was curious now, slowing on multitasking, instead directing her attention more solely on the investigator.

"I attempted to scan the living room with spells," He stopped at that.

"You… Attempted?" That was a word she didn't expect.

"Any spell I did would be disrupted while in or near the living room, in fact, there was no longer anything magic-related in the premise aside from the fireplace. In which spells tying to the Floo Network were barely functional now," He answered. "It was… It was like some sort of magic dead zone."

"A magic dead zone?" Amelia inquired about the term.

"Something I read in a fictional book once," He began. "An area in which magic cannot function, though in this case, it did work, just fizzled out like muggle tools using electricity at Hogwarts."

"What about those debt collectors, have they been interrogated?" She asked.

"No, ma'am, there wasn't any personal to do so. I could only ask a few questions and the answers I received contradict my knowledge."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "What answers are those?"

"That a muggle knight formed out of thin air and resisted all non-lethal magical spells thrown with a massive shield," He replied.

"... What?"


End file.
